A Dubious Affinity
by xEryChan
Summary: Shinji and Satoshi team up and delve into the heart of a malicious plot to rescue Takeshi and Hikari. But soon, this unlikely alliance ignites powerful feelings in the two of them. At first protectiveness and care, but in the end... Love? COMASHIPPING
1. Prologue

**A Dubious Affinity**

**Pairing:** Comashipping (Shinji x Satoshi)

**Warning: **This story is rated T for the time being. Also, it's a yaoi/slash (i.e. male/male relationship) and it will have Violence and stuff so if you don't like these kind of stories, I'd advise not to read this story.

**Summary:** Shinji and Satoshi team up and delve into the heart of a malicious plot to rescue Takeshi and Hikari. But soon, this unlikely alliance ignites powerful feelings in the two of them. At first protectiveness and care, but in the end... Love?

**Genre:** Suspense/Romance

**Disclaimer:** I could throw a million temper-tantrums in front of Satoshi Taijiri and things would never change. I don't own Pokemon, and I never will. I do however own Neptune and Mercury.

_(A/N: Ok, this is my first Comashipping story. Normally, I'm a huge Pearlshipper but I just love Comashipping so I'm gonna write some Comashipping stories as well._

_This story takes place right in between the Grand Festival and Satoshi's last gym battle in Nagisa City. I'm also using the Japanese names in this story. I'll have the translations of the bottom of this chapter if anyone's confused about that._

_Also, I added in two new Team Galactic executives in this story, Neptune and Mercury. The regular Executives, Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars are in prison so they don't factor into this story yet but that might change._

_Well, without further ado, here's the prologue of A Dubious Affinity. Enjoy..)_

_

* * *

_**Prologue

* * *

**

I wasn't so sure how this happened and where these guys came from.

One minute, Shinji showed up and started to insult me, like he usually does. Then the next, we're fighting these two new executives from the Galaxy Gang, who came out of nowhere and attacked. They aren't the usual executives that Hikari, Takeshi, and I usually meet whenever we encounter the Galaxy Gang, Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars; no these two are different. They call themselves Neptune and Mercury and they seem to be a lot different then the others, they're at the top of their game. This is the first time that I've ever encountered them.

Shinji quickly pushed me behind him and put a hand up in front of me, as if he was trying to protect me from these people. "You're gonna have to go through me to get to him."

Neptune gave Shinji a death glare. "Kid, you're really getting on my last nerve." He totally freaked me out too. This guy was huge, scratch that, _huge, _not to mention strong too. I really can't help but wonder if he takes steroids, that's how strong he is. He has dark-orange hair, fair skin and amber eyes. He wore a tattered white jumpsuit that had the Galaxy Gang symbol right in the middle.

"That boy is necessary to our plans; we're not leaving here without him. Why don't you just hand him over?" The other one, Mercury, told Shinji. Unlike Neptune, Mercury wasn't exactly very strong. He seems to be the brains of the operation if you ask me. He had dark green hair, cyan eyes, and fair skin. Like Neptune, he also had on a worn white jumpsuit with the Galaxy Gang's symbol right in the middle.

Shinji withdrew a Monster Ball from his belt, "there's no way I'm gonna do that." He said anger evident in his voice. "Booburn, battle standby!" He exclaimed, tossing the Monster Ball. Shinji's own Booburn emerged, ready to fight.

Both Neptune and Mercury withdrew Monster Balls of their own. "You asked for it, kid," Neptune said, tossing his red and white orb.

Mercury gave an annoyed sigh, muttering: "lets get this over with," underneath his breath. He tossed his Monster Ball as well. A Bossgodora and a Hellgar appeared, both ready for a fight. "I'll give you two choices kid; give him over to us and you'll be spared or you can try to protect him and then we'll be forced to take you out!"

"I don't know who you are or what you want with Satoshi," Shinji started off, "but I'm not going to let you take him." I'm completely and utterly confused right now. _Why is Shinji trying to protect me now all of a sudden? What's come over him? I could have sworn that he hates me, why is he trying to protect me? This isn't normal for him._

As Shinji stood between me and the Executives, in a protective position, I only grew more confused as to why he was doing this. I peered around a little and glanced questioningly at the side of his face. He seemed to notice me, because his eyes met mine, and then... He flashed me the briefest of reassuring smiles. I was astonished, pulling back and just staring at the back of Shinji's head.

Shinji; who only seemed to savor insulting and rebuking me, was now doing everything he could to protect me.

Both Neptune and Mercury also seemed to notice that Shinji is completely set on protecting me too because Neptune peered at Shinji menacingly. "I can see that you're completely set on protecting him but if you will be shoved aside, if necessary. That boy is an important piece to our plans; we're not going anywhere without him."

Shinji gave them a false smile, "you may think that, but Satoshi is one I will not move aside for someone to harm. Especially thugs like you!"

Now, I'm even more bewildered then I was before. Shinji; a rival of mine who I could have sworn hates my guts and considered me to be a useless waste of his time, was now doing whatever he could do to protect me from these two cold-hearted criminals. What's with the sudden change of heart?

But seeing how far Shinji is willing to go to protect me is kinda making me feel kind of safe now. I never saw this side of him before.

As Shinji turned to face the Executives once again, something... Sparked in me, something I couldn't quite determine. No. I could determine what it was. I just never thought I would feel it when it came to Shinji. It was affection. Simple, pure, unavoidable affection for Shinji which rose within me at that moment.

"Bossgodora, Hammer Arm! Lets go!" Mercury ordered.

Bossgodora took off running towards Shinji, Booburn, and myself as his arm began to glow white before he slammed Booburn with it. The impact of the hit sent Booburn flying, landing right in front of Shinji.

Shinji turned his head towards his side and he gave me a stern look from over his shoulder. "Satoshi, go! Flee! These thugs are here for you; let me hold them off, just get to safety!" Shinji spoke up. I glanced at him with shock and fear. I rarely had ever heard Shinji speak in an uneven voice, let alone which held such urgency and fear in it. Fear... For me, I realized.

"W-What?" I stuttered out in disbelief. Does he really expect me to do that? Does he really me to leave him here? "You can't be serious. You want me to leave? You seriously want me to leave you here?" As the words left my mouth, it was my own tone that startled me; fearful, astonished, and... Concerned. I realized I seemed to be just as concerned about Shinji's safety as he was of mine.

Hesitantly, almost with a bit of fear, I took a few steps over to Shinji, who still defiantly faced the Galaxy Gang Executives. I waited... Then abandoned all caution and touched his arm. He didn't move. So, I gripped, and tugged a little. "Shinji, come with me-" Only after that, did he shove me away. Gently, but with enough force to loosen my grip.

Shinji's eyes met mine, suddenly filled with a kind of warmth. "No, Satoshi. Your safety is more important. Go. Before it's too late!"

I stood up straight, matching Shinji's own defiance with my own. "No way, I'm not leaving you here to fight these two alone." I gulped a little, for what I was about to say might finalize a deeper bond between us. "If... If even one of us fights, then so does the other. We face this together, if at all."

As the battle between Bossgodora and Booburn continued to rage, I noticed a faint movement at the corner of my eye. I turned slightly to see none other than Pochama wandering amongst the trees. He was alone, I realized, so he mustn't have found any help. Looking back at the battle before me for an instant, then back, I waved, calling out, "Pochama, over here!"

Almost immediately, the Penguin Pokemon turned to face me, as well as noticing the battle going on between Shinji and Neptune. I hastened to signal Pochama to come around, so that he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire, since we were on the edge of a cliff overlooking a river - And Shinji and I were constantly being pushed back towards the edge. Thankfully, Pochama seemed to find an adequate route, emerging from a bush just along the cliff edge and racing towards me. I held out my arms to which he jumped in, then climbed on the top of my head, gripping my hat.

That would be handy if I needed to take action later on.

Focusing once more on the battle, I realized that Bossgodora had practically pushed us to the very brink of the cliff.

Then, suddenly the attacks stopped. After the scattering dust from the impact of attacks cleared, I saw that Neptune had a smile on his face. Both Pokemon in battle seemed ready to go on.

But Shinji spoke first. I could tell he was frustrated at how he was being beaten back: "Your power is wasted here, you know. We'll get out of this. We'll win, no matter how long it takes. Together. Your intentions are both evil and pathetically thought out; you'll never succeed. I won't let you. We won't." I was astonished in the fire at his voice. And passion. Far unlike his usual tone.

But, saying this clearly didn't go well with Neptune, who's smile vanished. "You just do not understand... But it matters not. This ends now. Things wouldn't have to be this way if you had decided to cooperate and come with us, but now... Now... You're time is up... Satoshi." It actually took me a full second to register that Neptune had actually spoken my name. After it did, I nearly reeled back in shock. Even Shinji, usually an emotionless person especially when it came to facial expressions, looked back and forth between me and Neptune, his own eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. How?

How could they know my _name_, of all things?

Faintly, in the back of my mind, I realized how helpless we were leaving ourselves by absorbing the shock of this revelation, but even then I couldn't move nor speak. And Neptune's smile had reappeared. Obviously, he had been satisfied by our reaction. Only then did I remember the gesture Neptune had performed previously. Nothing seemed to have happened though. But then I glanced at Bossgodora, who was in a tensing position, as if gathering power.

Sure enough, I saw that the Pokemon's mouth was wide open, an orange sphere of energy brimming with power. A Destruction Beam, fully charged. And we were helpless.

Instants after I saw the inevitable attack being charged, so did Shinji and he managed to take action: He withdrew his Monster Ball and recalled Booburn, visible urgency in his actions and his expression, particularly his eyes. I couldn't move; I was just too scared to do anything.

Then, several things happened at once: Shinji rushed towards me, Bossgodora fired the Destruction Beam, and Pochama squealed, gripping my head tighter.

The Destruction Beam made contact with the Earth beneath our feet, and the explosion threw me backwards violently, my ears ringing. I could perceive two other things: Pochama still gripping my head and I realized that Shinji had reached me and must have taken most of the explosion himself - he was holding on tight to my shoulders, eyes closed tight.

And at that moment, so many things flashed before my eyes. How I had gotten here, how I had met Shinji, why he seemed to willing to protect me so suddenly; it all flashed before my eyes.

* * *

**Well, that's it. For now. And if any one's wondering about the Translations, here.**

**Satoshi: Ash  
Hikari: Dawn  
Takeshi: Brock  
Pochama: Piplup  
Shinji: Paul  
Bossgodora: Aggron  
Hellgar: Houndoom  
Booburn: Magmorter  
Galaxy Gang: Team Galactic  
Destruction Beam: Hyper Beam  
**

**If I missed anything, just let me know and I'll add it right away. Forgive me, my brain seems to be fried today but it always is xDD.  
**

**Satoshi: Ahh, you just had to end it there, right?**

**Erin: It's just the prologue.**

**Satoshi: But how could leave off there? I wanna know what happens to me.**

**Erin: Well, you'll find out later. **

**Satoshi: Man.. *folds arms and pouts***

**Erin: *slaps hand to her forehead and shakes head* Ok, moving on, I'd like to thank EarthBolt100 for all the help he's given me with this story. Thanks so much, I don't know what I'd do without you. **

**Shinji: Hn.. **

**Erin: Is that all you say seriously?**

**Shinji: Whatever.**

**Satoshi: *whispers to me* Why'd you have to pair me with him? **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. Thanks guys, you're the greatest.**

**I need to clear up something. In case anyone who is wondering when this story takes place, I actually changed the time line. It takes place in between DP178 and DP179. Hikari just lost to Nozomi (Zoey) in the Grand Festival. Now, they're heading back to Nagisa City for Satoshi's gym battle against Denji. Ok, I just thought I'd clear that up in case anyone is confused. **

**Satoshi: You know, I was wondering that myself. Before, you said it was after _Uncrushing Defeat_.**

**Erin: Yeah, I needed to change the time-line. It has to before that episode cause the Galaxy Gang is no more now. **

**Satoshi: Yeah, we beat them in _A Battle Finale of Legend_, even though I was held captive.. Shinji, why didn't you save me then?**

**Shinji: Hn**

**Satoshi: Answer the freaking question. **

**Shinji: Cause I didn't even know you were being held captive. If I had known, I would have saved you.**

**Satoshi: Ok, moving on, Erin doesn't own either me or Shinji, nor will she ever so no suing is needed. On with the story..**

_

* * *

_**Chapter 1

* * *

**

_Shoot! I don't need this now, especially at this hour!_

I bolted upright so quickly that I doubled over and fell over to the right out of my bed. The cause: A blood-curdling scream which had penetrated the calm of the night, jolting me out of my sleep immediately. My first thoughts were, perhaps inappropriately, at how downright rude of an awakening that was.

Then, I kinda felt dumb for thinking that. That scream had been terrifying; someone was in trouble.

After this initial shock of being awoken so suddenly by a scream, I realized something: The right side of my bed was empty. My best friend and most reliable Pokemon, Pikachu, was not there. A slight uneasiness ran through me. The scream, now Pikachu's absence... Perhaps I was just imagining things, though.

But then yet another realization struck me. By now, I was on my feet, and about to exit the tent, when I realized the scream... That had been Hikari's scream!

Without any further hesitation, I exited the tent and looked around frantically, ready to face any threat which may be present. Only then did I realize exactly when I had been awoken. The sky was still a near-black blue. It couldn't be much later than around two in the morning.

The atmosphere around was cold. Not bitter, but it still tingled my skin when a slight breeze wafted through the air. But the weather was the least of my concerns. I stepped around my tent, looking around the campsite for any signs of movement or evidence that a disturbance had taken place. But... I realized that Hikari's and Takeshi's tents seemed disturbed. And Pikachu was nowhere to be seen.

At that moment, my worries escalated sharply, and I couldn't resist breaking into a near-run for my friends' tents. I checked Hikari's first, almost panickingly looking around for any signs of her or Pikachu. It was empty. And the bed seemed unwantingly disturbed. With horror, I wondered if she had been taken by force. What if that's why she had screamed?

Then I checked Takeshi's tent. It too was empty and had the telltale signs of a scuffle. Once again, there was no Pikachu.

Takeshi and Hikari's own Pochama are missing too.

I walked back and forth in a fast pace, trying to comprehend all of this. _What's going on here, I asked myself. Where the heck did Hikari and Takeshi go to that they left me here alone? And what about Pikachu as well? Pikachu would never go anywhere without me. What the heck is going on here? Something doesn't feel right. _

I immediately jumped to my feet when I heard the sound of rustling leaves coming from behind one of the trees. Is there someone watching me? "Is someone there?" I asked, panic gripping my heart. I took a few steps towards the trees.

No answer.

"Hikari, Takeshi? Is that you?" I asked again, still not receiving an answer. "Pikachu? Pochama?" I took a few steps closer to the tree. "Anyone? Please, come on!"

Personally, I was fully convinced it was either Hikari or Takeshi behind the tree. Probably both of them. After all, who else could it be? There's no one around here, especially not at this hour. I swear, though, if this is for laughs, if this is a prank, I'll never let them hear the end of it. Because I'm not laughing, needless to say.

"Guys, come on! This isn't funny!"

I had no doubt about it now: I was terrified to the bone. I mean really, ever since I heard that horrible scream from Hikari before, which scared me enough to begin with, my fear had only been climbing. As if it weren't obvious enough. Who wouldn't be terrified at such a disturbing event, especially so early in the day!

Cautiously, as I didn't know what to expect, I peered around the tree and looked down. I was met with a pleasant shock: It was Pochama. Alone, and I could tell he was visibly trembling. He was facing the tree trunk. "Pochama!" I called out to him, loudly because of my immediate excitement at seeing him.

The Pokémon leaped practically a foot into the air in panic, squealing. Before I could react in anyway, he opened his beak and fired a forceful Bubblebeam at me. Reflexively, I raised both my arms, deflecting the attack as it battered against my arms. "Pochama, stop!" I managed to shout, "It's me! Satoshi, it's me, stop!" I yelled louder, still protecting myself from the Bubblebeam.

Pochama immediately stopped attacking and looked up at me. I could tell he has some tears brimming in his eyes. "P-Pochama, what's wrong? What happened? Are you OK?" I asked, almost afraid to hear his answer. Wordlessly, he raced towards me and jumped into my arms, crying into my shoulder.

He must have heard Hikari's scream as well, I realized, and hid behind that tree in fear.

Startled speechless by the Pokemon's emotional behavior, I simply hugged him back, letting him vent his fear and worry. Soon, his sobs died down and he fell silent. I pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes, which still held signs of tears. "Are you OK?" I questioned gently.

Slowly but surely, the Pokemon nodded. I gave him a reassuring smile.

He seemed calm enough now, so I placed him onto the grass, crouching next to him. He began to speak. I frowned at first, but then realized he was apologizing for attacking me. I raised a hand in reassurance. "It's OK, Pochama, really; you didn't know." I looked up, my thoughts returning to the matter at hand. "I don't suppose you know what happened here though, do you?"

The Pokemon sadly shook his head, explaining a little. As I suspected: Pochama had hid in fright on hearing Hikari's scream, and therefore had no idea of what may have happened which caused this sudden absence of Hikari, Takeshi and Pikachu. Whatever had happened, neither of us had witnessed it. So what was to be done? I sat silently, thinking.

My thoughts were interrupted by a touch on my arm: Pochama had placed his fin on me. I brought my head up to look at him. Looking straight into my eyes, he gave me a nod, I had no idea how he knew what was going through my mind, but he seemed to agree with me on my actual thoughts: We needed to go search around for Hikari, Takeshi and Pikachu. They may have been in some kind of danger, and Pochama and I are the only ones who had a hope of doing anything about it.

I slowly stood up and looked out into the expanse of trees marking the beginning of the woods, as our campsite was in a clearing. "You know what I'm thinking, Pochama. And I agree we need to find Hikari, Takeshi and Pikachu." The penguin-Pokemon gave me a nod before he climbed up my arm and came to rest on top of my head.

Glancing up at Pochama and smiling slightly in spite of myself, I took a deep breath and took the first step into the woods.

Minutes passed. Long, slow minutes, in which fear and concern for my friends didn't abate. I could tell that Pochama felt the same. More than once, he shifted his position on my head, and I wondered if I heard him moan quietly in worry once or twice.

Needless to say, worry was plaguing us both. But we had to push on, we had to find them. No matter what it took. I knew that, and I knew Pochama did as well. But I had to do something. Something to at least calm some of his worries.

So I stopped. "Pocha?" The Pokemon asked wonderingly.

Reaching up, I gently picked him up off of my head and placed him on the grass, crouching down to his level. "Pochama, I'm worried about them too. I really am, I know exactly how you feel, and I hope they're not in any sort of trouble."

Pochama looked down slightly. "Pocha..."

I then realized something: He must have felt helpless, that he wasn't doing anything truly helpful. "I've got an idea, Pochama. You could help, in a big way." That got his attention, and his head righted itself immediately. I smiled at him reassuringly. "I want you to go see if you can find any help, any at all; whether Trainer or friendly Pokemon. Can you do that?"

Without hesitation, Pochama nodded, putting a hand to his chest in a proud pose. "Pochama!"

"That's the spirit," I said encouragingly. "Off you go, now. And, if you aren't able to find any help, then just come find me again. I won't have gone far, I'm sure."

The Pokemon nodded once more, and then raced away into the trees.

Turning once again on the path ahead, I set off once again. This time alone, as I had sent Pochama off for help. I just hope I found some sign of my friends soon.

_-xxx-_

"Hikari! Takeshi! Pikachu!"

I've been walking around these woods for a half hour, looking for Takeshi, Hikari, and Pikachu. Thirty long minutes that really seemed to drag on. In that time period, I found nothing; not a thing that could be a sign that they might have been around here; anywhere around here. I'm really beginning to lose hope now of seeing them again. If they're still in these woods, I would have found them by now. Hopefully, Pochama is having more luck finding some help then I am.

I just hope that wherever they are, they're ok. Hikari's scream before was terrifying and I honestly can't help but wonder if they might be in some sort of trouble. What if they're both hurt somewhere? If that's the case, I need to find them both quickly. They're my best friends; I have to do something. They'd do the same for me if I was in trouble.

No matter what, I have to find them. It doesn't matter what it takes to find them, I need to find my friends quickly.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked over my shoulder when I got a strange feeling, like someone is following me. There's someone else besides me in these woods? "Is anyone there?" I asked, looking at the trees behind me. My heart is literally pounding in my chest right now.

No answer.

"Hikari, Takeshi, is that you guys?"

Still no answer.

"If this is your idea as some kind of joke, it's obviously not funny! Just come on out already!"

Still nothing.

Maybe I'm hearing things. Yeah, I have to be. Why would my friends so this to me? And why would Hikari scream like that before if she wasn't in any danger. Yeah, I'm losing it. Dammit, Satoshi. Go find your friends. I thought to myself. There's no one else here besides you, obviously. And while you're here, just standing around, your friends could be hurt somewhere.

"Hikari, Takeshi! Where are you? It's me, Satoshi!"

I sighed, wrapping my arms around my body. It's really getting cold outside and I'm freezing. Of course typical me leaves the jacket that Ayako-san, Hikari's mom, made for me back at the camp so I'm forced to freeze right now while I'm out here alone, looking for my friends.

Just then, I stopped when I got the same feeling before; that I'm being followed. I glanced over my shoulder but saw nothing; not a single person in sight. I'm really losing it. I shook my head and continued to search for my friends.

_Pull yourself together Satoshi. Really, get a hold of yourself. There's no one else here besides you._ A voice in my head told me. I know that it seems I'm just thinking, but frankly, it sounded like an actual voice. Like something was thinking to me, rather than I was thinking to myself. This only bolstered my suspicion that I'm being followed.

"Guys! Where are you?" I said, my voice on the brink of pleading, it was so desperate. "It's me, it's Satoshi! Please, tell me you're around here somewhere!" I swerved left and right, my vision blurring as I turned.

Suddenly, I stopped my erratic movement, and stared deeper into the woods. There were only trees around me left and right. It disoriented me to a point when I wanted to shut out my senses. My vision, even as I stood still, wavered. Then my ears picked up several sounds. Footsteps. I quickly swerved to the left, near a few trees and a bust, but there was nothing there. No signs. Of either a person or Pokemon. I realized I was breathing rather loudly, panic striking my heart. Was I losing my mind here?

After a full minute of standing completely still with nothing happening, relief began to creep up, and I felt a bit more comforted now that the delusions had passed. But I had thought so too soon. I took a step forward, and almost on cue, my sense went haywire again, distorting my vision and hearing. Once more, the sound of footsteps reached my ear, and this time, I just couldn't take it. I ran. Straight forward. I didn't know nor care where I was going, I just wished to leave this damning forest behind me!

As I ran through the expanse of trees that was this... Accursed forest, with no other thought in my mind than getting out of the place, I couldn't resist looking over my shoulder a few times. Delusion was getting to me, though of course I couldn't realize it at the time. I was nothing short of completely terrified, more so than ever before. I was so careless in my actions that as I ran while looking back, I rammed straight into someone's back.

The force of the impact sent me reeling back and I fell onto the grass below.

"Hey! Will you watch where you're going?" That voice, it sounds awfully familiar. Sure enough, it seemed my luck just never changed. Standing above me was the last person I had hoped to run into at all, much less at such a crucial moment. As if my day hadn't gotten off to a bad enough start as it is...

"Shinji!" I all but shouted at him. What else could I do? This was like, the most inconvenient time he could appear. Come to think of it, he may have a bit of a knack for that. I just couldn't help spatting his name as I saw him looming over me.

I got to my feet, nearly losing my balance in the process, with Shinji's eyes on me all the while. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his eyes narrowing slightly in what I expected was mock-concern. I paced back and forth, muttering silently to myself; my thoughts swirling with curses against my bad luck today. Seriously, meeting Shinji like this is the last thing I wanted to happen.

Shinji spoke, then: "Are you... OK?" His voice was rather slow, kind of the tone a doctor would ask a patient a question in. Concern? I think not.

"I'm fine." I said shortly, continuing to pace back and forth, my mind wandering freely.

"Satoshi?" Shinji said again. I seriously couldn't take it. Why wouldn't he just drop this act and the sarcastic concern?

In the middle of my pace, with my back facing Shinji, I felt him touch my shoulder and gently swerve me around to face him. I was rather surprised I didn't get the urge to flinch from his touch. In fact, his hand on my shoulder felt rather warm. He moved his hand up to my forehead, frowning slightly. He was checking for a fever, I realized. Was something... Really wrong?

"No, Satoshi. You're not OK, definitely not. But it's nothing particularly serious; only a slight fever." Shinji informed, his concerned and serious tone rather startling me. Following this, he put his other hand to his own forehead, comparing our temperatures. "Mm... You're doubtlessly warmer than you should be."

My eyes widened slightly at his words, not to mention the seriousness of his tone, also implying that I believed what he was saying. The second he removed his hand from my forehead, I put my own hand there instead. How was it possible? How could I have been running a fever, if only a slight one, if I felt fine? Adrenaline from my previous terror, perhaps?

"You're lying." I said shortly. I wouldn't believe that, I couldn't. Especially not from Shinji. I felt absolutely fine, there was obviously nothing noticeably wrong with me, much less a fever. What made him think I was sick? "I feel fine, Shinji," I said, voicing my thoughts. "Besides, while I'm here wasting time listening to you babble, my friends could be hurt somewhere. And... Sick or not, I need to find them."

Without a second thought, I turned to walk around Shinji and past him into the forest again. But before I could get a step away from him, he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. I met his intense gaze with my own. "That would be unwise you, know. It's dangerous in the middle of the forest, especially at this hour. And especially this deep in. I suggest you stay with me tonight; I already have camp set up. And, I disagree, you're not fine, of that I'm certain. And if your condition worsens while searching for your friends, you won't be of much help to them, even if you can find them. You need your rest. I promise, we'll look for your friends tomorrow morning. First thing, if you insist."

My eyes went wider than before and I stared right into his eyes, my shock palpable. Did he say... Did he say 'we'? Is he gonna help me search for my friends? "You'll help me look for my friends?" the tone of my voice was , it was full of disbelief. Why would Shinji, someone who completely hates me, decide to help me find my friends?

"Honestly, Satoshi... What do you expect me to do?" Shinji continued, taking advantage of my silence. "Just let you go off on your own and possibly get hurt in the process?"

I was nothing short of speechless; my disbelief seemed to know no boundaries. Why? Who does he seem to care about me now? He never did before, not much at all, let alone this much. In fact, he would have had a good laugh the last time we met if I ended up getting myself in some sort of trouble, regardless of how serious the situation was. I'm telling you, Shinji just wasn't acting like himself at the moment.

"Satoshi, listen to me," I heard Shinji call out to me. "It's too dark out now. You won't be able to help your friends in the dark. Come with me back to my camp and rest there. I promise you, first thing tomorrow morning, we'll go looking for your friends."

I seemed to only have eyes for the grass. Maybe he's right, maybe resting tonight wouldn't be a bad thing. "Maybe you're right. I guess it wouldn't hurt to rest up tonight. Thank you, Shinji."

Shinji started to lead me towards his camp, keeping his hands at the ready in case weariness got the better of me. I managed to smile slightly at him before concern for my friends rose to the top of my mind. If this hadn't been the case, I would have been shocked to see that he actually smiled back at me. Not a hard or cold smile; one filled with warmth.

But once again, Hikari, Takeshi and Pikachu came to the forefront of my mind. And Pochama, where was he?

I guess the only thing I could do is hope that my friends are OK. Wherever they are...

* * *

**Erin: So what do you guys think of this chapter? Was it ok?**

**Satoshi: Is there something wrong with me? Am I really getting sick.**

**Erin: Yeah, I'm not telling you that  
**

**Satoshi: Oh come on, please.**

**Erin: No, now stop!**

**Satoshi. *pouts* Fine!**

**Erin: Anyways, how many of you guys cried during DP191? I did. No more Pearlshipping D= No more Comashipping D= That makes me so sad.**

**Satoshi. I don't get it.**

**Erin: *ignores him* Anyways, I'm really excited for Best Wishes. As much as I loathe Iris, Dento seems like an interesting character. But I'm really gonna miss Hikari and Takeshi, especially Takeshi. Pokemon won't be the same without him.**

**Satoshi: Yeah me too. I miss him already.**

**Shinji: Hn**

**Erin&Satoshi: *looks at him while thinking: what's with him?***


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Let me start off by saying that I'm like so sorry about the delay with posting this chapter. I've been with school and stuff. Not to mention, this chapter took like ages to write, no joke. But I certainly do hope this chapter will be worth the wait, I worked my ass off while writing this. **

**Satoshi: Well, I certainly can't wait to read it.**

**Erin(me xD): I'm glad, I hope you like it.**

**Satoshi: I know I will.**

**Erin: In this story, Satoshi is 15 and Shinji is 16. Just wanna clear that up. I don't even know how people actually do make Satoshi older. It's like totally illogical thinking, IMO.**

**Satoshi: Erin doesn't own us. Believe me, if she did, I would have been with Hikari, I never would have went to Isshu, and a whole new storyline would have been created.  
**

**Erin: And this story is a work of fiction so no money will be made from this story.  
**

**Satoshi: Ok, why don't we just go ahead and start the story. I wanna know what happens. **

**Erin: Ok, here's chapter two of A Dubious Affinity. Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sleep left me calmly, I realized as I woke. For I felt fresh, far fresher then I can remember.

The sounds of nature penetrated my hearing; the sounds of Pokemon, the leaves blowing in the wind and the rushing of a distant river. This serenity kept my attention occupied for quite some time, as I just lay there with my eyes still closed.

Then something clicked: Last night and the events which had transpired. My eyes snapped open and I would have sat straight up if there hadn't been something pinning me down: an arm covered with purple jacket. Looking over to my left, I saw Shinji, entranced in a deep sleep... With one arm thrown around me, in a protective and almost loving position.

I took a few moments to wonder how I might have ended up in this rather awkward position so close to Shinji. He had actually gone to sleep with an arm around me... As if intent to keep me safe even while he rested. This may have been touching, but... this is Shinji we're talking about here. Normally, he's supposed to hate my guts, insult me, and whatnot. Not to mention, he always seemed to consider me a waste of time.

Now… it seems like he wants to protect me. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever think that Shinji actually cared about me.

Yeah, this is quite weird.

Slowly but surely, my tension eased and I relaxed a bit. My blush took time to degrade, but it was replaced by a soft smile appearing on my face as I looked at the one beside me. I could not avoid feeling a warmth in my cheeks as I began to blush. Actually... I felt warm with Shinji. Safe. Protected. I can't help but wonder what Hikari, Takeshi, Pikachu and Pochama would say if-

That's when the realization that Hikari, Takeshi, and Pikachu are still missing came flooding back to me. It was a powerful and extremely sudden realization. The result was a rather panicked reaction.

Without a second thought, I bolted upright and practically jumped to my feet. I had to go find my friends and save them from whatever peril they may be in now. _NOW_! How could I have forgotten they've been missing since last night? What was with wrong with me? Honestly, it's crazy I would forget the matter at hand in favor of... Of Shinji's warmth!

"So..." I heard a stiff voice say, "What the heck was that about, exactly?" I turned around and looked down to see Shinji sitting up, looking at me with a thoroughly irritated look written all over his face. I must have thrown his arm off me, I realized, when I bolted up to my feet before, which probably woke him up. Sure enough, he glanced at the arm previously ensnaring me; no doubt it was rather sore and regret almost immediately flooded to me. And mind you, this wasn't an emotion I'd expect to feel when it concerned Shinji.

Looking down in slight shame and guilt, I raised a hand to the back of my head shyly. "G-gomen," I said in an embarrassed voice, nervously scratching and gripping rather tight to the back of my neck with my hand. I had no idea why I was acting like I had made a fool of myself in front of someone I had a crush on or was looking to impress. I mean come on... This was Shinji!

This nervous display earned a frown from my companion. Apparently, his newfound concern for me hadn't wavered. "What's wrong?" Shinji asked me.

Indeed, I had been right. Of course, it was hardly a bad thing in my eyes; this concern. It still gave me that feeling of comfort and warmth inside. These feelings delayed my response, during which Shinji frowned slightly, standing up and walking over to me. He still thought, I knew, that something was bothering me.

Stopping a few feet away from me, he raised his hand, and I was a little alarmed at first until what I remembered he had done the previous night: He was checking for a fever. I allowed him to touch my forehead, after which he passed his hand to his own forehead in comparison. "Well..." He began, "Your temperature seems to have stabilized from last night quite considerably. At least, it's certainly not as serious as it was, from what I can tell." His eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Mhmm, I think you're more or less fine today." He had a satisfied kind of tone, one which actually brought genuine relief to me as well.

I trusted him, this showed. I trusted his judgment, and him saying I was doing fine today. Then it rather struck me I may have been... Unappreciative of his concern the night before, to the point of rudeness. This immediately caused guilt to swell up in me, as well as a conscience of just how much I owed Shinji for how he was being. He was being caring in a way that he seemed very much willing to put his life on the line to ensure I was well. Which astonished me no less now than yesterday.

And then... Then, I felt compelled to just thank him for it all. Sincerely, and out loud. "Thanks Shinji, for everything you've done for me. I don't thank you as much as I should," I said, looking up at him, managing to meet his eyes.. "But my friends are still missing and they could be hurt someplace. I need to find them." Without another word to Shinji, I went to walk around him and into the woods once more. _Don't worry, guys_, I looked up at the sky, _I'm gonna find you, I promise._

Before I could take another step, I felt Shinji grab my arm and spin me around to look at him. "Where exactly do you think you're going?" He asked me, not letting go, "I promised you last night that I was gonna help you find your friends and I intend to keep that promise. I will help you look for your friends; I'm certainly not about you to let you go off on your own like this."

"You don't have to do that, Shinji," I said, jerking my arm out of his grip, "I'll be fine on my own. Besides, I don't want to burden you, making you feel like you have to help me out. You've already helped me a lot, and for that I am appreciative and I thank you. But I can't ask more. Don't worry, I'll be just fine, Shinji. Really," I tried a small smile to reassure him.

Before Shinji could argue any further, I defiantly turned around and made my back towards the woods. Shinji apparently had other plans though. He quickly grabbed my arm again and forcefully this time, spun me around and pulled me towards him. The next thing I knew, his lips were pressed against mine in a fiery kiss. My eyes were as wide as saucers, and I was too stunned to make any move whatsoever.

This was the last thing I'd ever expect from Shinji.

Shinji wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him; not forcefully but not gently either. And I didn't even bother to resist. Why? Because I was completely at a loss for words right then. What I supposed to think? What was I supposed to _do_? Usually, Shinji's a cold-hearted person, who doesn't care about anyone else other then himself. But now, he's kissing me. What exactly was I supposed to think?

.Finally, after what seemed like even a day, Shinji pulled back from the kiss and pushed me gently away. I walked back, still in too much shock to take action of my own. I continued to back up, mouthing and muttering incoherent words.

All the while, Shinji kept a virtually blank gaze fixated upon me. I kept backing up and bumped into something; a tree, I realized. I was still shocked beyond though, I managed to utter, "W-why... Why did you do that?"

He looked as though this were a commonplace question, his gaze never faltering and his voice when he spoke was cool and calm. "Why did I kiss you? Does it matter, really? You needed a more prominent signal. You needed to know. Now you do." This vague answer did not help my confusion, but it was clear that I had been way below the mark on just how powerful Shinji's new feelings for me were.

I couldn't say anything else to Shinji but I did continue to stare at him in complete and utter shock. I honestly can't believe he did that, I can't believe he kissed me. I must have fallen asleep back at our camp and I'm dreaming this. Yeah, I have to be. Why in the world Shinji kiss me? Me! Out of all people, me?

"You know," Shinji's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I snapped my head up and looked at him. "We should really pack up and get going now." He tilted his head a little."Let's not keep your friends waiting any longer. Considering your earlier urgency, of course." He raised his eyebrows a little and the nod I gave in agreement was impulsive; it felt like I couldn't have not done it if I tried.

Without another word, Shinji bent down and began to collect his belongings and pack up camp. I had not unpacked a single possession of my own overnight, so I merely watched him pack, and he seemed content with that. This moment of silence once again caused my thoughts to stray to Shinji's attitude, my friends, and that... that kiss. It still bewildered me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

But once again, my mind turned to what I was dreading the most: My friends, Hikari, Takeshi and Pikachu. I hoped with all I had that their night had gone by peacefully, and as I watched Shinji pack up camp, my mind was not on what I saw, but on what was out there. My friends could be out there.

Correction, they _are_ out there. And wherever that is... I just hope they're safe.

-xxx-

Shinji and I have been walking around this mammoth forest for hours now, hours that seemed to _never_ end. We found nothing, no sign of Hikari, Takeshi, and Pikachu; heck, we found nothing to even suggest they might have been around here at some point. My hopes are diminishing; things really weren't looking very good then…

I was really beginning to fear I may never see them ever again. At least... Alive.

As I seemed more or less palpably desperate and hopeless about the situation, Shinji seemed as I remember him. Finally, something familiar. This was the Shinji who always kept his cool and kept his head high and his confidence blazing. Considering the situation, and how compassionate he seemed about my intent to save my friends, his attitude was actually quite inspirational. His body language was calm, he was standing in a relaxed pose and moving with precision and care, his eyes darting over the scene in a way that proclaimed he intended to find some sign of my friends. _Any_ sign. And once again, appreciation for what he was doing welled up inside me.

He was just... Amazing in times like that.

Then to my horror, Shinji glanced over to me, apparently noticing me staring in admiration at him. Quickly I looked away, glancing left and right between the bushes, still crouching, as if all was normal. I wouldn't have been convinced, and didn't expect him to be either.

Sure enough, he walked over to me and stopped just before me, looming over me. In almost a reflexive reaction, I glanced up and saw him staring down at me with an actual soft expression. It was... Reassuring and brought warmth to my heart. So because of this, I had no qualms in accepting the hand he offered me. He pulled me up and leaned close, whispering into my ear: "Don't worry, we _will_ find them." He pulled back, looking into my eyes and offered a reassuring smile, calming me ever more and raising the color in my cheeks all the time. Shinji then simply said: "I promise," tilting his head forward in a reassuring manner.

And I believed him. I believed all he said, every gesture he made, it was... It felt right, all of it.

As I continued to follow Shinji, lost in thought, I didn't even notice Shinji had stopped until I bumped into his back. He glanced over his shoulder at me, keeping me back with one arm. "There's someone else in these woods besides us," he whispered to me. I glanced up at him in shock before I turned my attention towards the woods in front of us. I could clearly hear voices in the distance.

Shinji was right; we were definitely not alone here. There were other people in these woods, and they were close by too.

That sent my mind into overdrive. I had thought that Shinji and I were the only ones in these woods at the time but apparently, I had been wrong. There was not only one, but _two_ others out there, from the sound of it. But just who were they? That was the main thing on my mind.

And who could say? They may have actually seen Hikari, Takeshi and Pikachu somewhere nearby, in which case, it would be quite a bonus coming across these people.

I tilted my head to look at Shinji, "maybe these people have seen Hikari and Takeshi around." I suggested, looking at Shinji hopefully. His agreement would definitely bolster my confidence and reassurance.

Shinji turned to look at me from over his shoulder and gave me a stern look, "Stay behind me at all times, Satoshi. And listen to everything I say. We don't know who these people are so we have to be careful. You understand me? They don't seem like casual explorers; that's for sure." I gave Shinji a small nod, feeling safer and reassured with the dominance and intent to protect in his voice.

I followed Shinji towards where I had the voices coming from. Shinji and I were greeted by the sight of two men that weren't the slightest bit familiar to me at all. The shorter man carried a some sort of portable device; a communications instrument, it seemed. Neither of them seemed to be aware that Shinji and I were in very close proximity to them. They were facing an arc in the general opposite direction, deeper into the forest.

"I still don't understand this, Pluto," Hold on a second, did he just say Pluto, the name of a planet? One of the Galaxy Gang's four high commanders? How could that even be possible? The Galaxy Gang were finished off; totally disbanded months ago! "Why the hell did you send us to look for some kid?" His gruff voice carried more than a degree of annoyance.

Another voice came through from their portable communications device. I knew that voice, it _did_ belong to Pluto: "That kid may know or have something that could help us bring our leader back from that accursed 'New World'. Now, I suggest you resume your assignment and find this child while I'm still feeling patient. After that, bring him back to headquarters - alive.." The man speaking into the comm was ready to reply but all he got to do was open his mouth, it seemed.

After that, I heard a clicking noise. It struck me right then and there that these two were after someone. And boy, did they want this kid badly.

The shorter man turned to his partner and gave him an irritated sigh, "Neptune, why on Earth would Pluto assign us to something as dumb and tiresome as kidnapping duty?" He obviously wasn't treating this mission with much enthusiasm, to my slight amusement.

But this was nothing to laugh about; these two seemed serious. Especially the bigger one, Neptune. The shorter one seemed to be the intellectual and strategic one, if anything. And with Neptune's reply, I learned his name: "Mercury, I have no better idea than you do, you know that. Let's find the kid and grab him so we can get this off our chests."

With that, they prepared to head off again, getting their bearings before moving towards the forest again - the same direction in which they would only need to look 90 degrees to the left to see both me and Shinji. Which Mercury to my frustration, did, smirking and saying: "Well, well..." He began, looking directly at me, puzzling me, "It looks like our job has just been simplified."

I just started at them in confusion, I really had no clue what to say. Was I supposed to know where their target was, whoever he was? Then I noticed Shinji looking between me and the Galaxy Admins, first in confusion, then in alarm, even as Neptune said: "I believe so, Mercury, it's lucky we stopped here to report to Pluto; long enough for the objective to find _us_!"

It hit me like a bullet: I was their target.

Shinji also seemed to put two and two together cause he grabbed me by the hand and started to run in the opposite direction, dragging me along with him; visible urgency in his actions. He didn't bother to say anything to me as he continued to drag me through the multitude of trees, but I felt the real danger was behind us.

A few meager seconds later, Shinji came to an abrupt stop at the sight of a chasm cutting off the path ahead. Shinji and I had across a cliff. While stopping himself, Shinji threw an arm up to block my path and prevent me from falling myself. "Shit," I heard Shinji mutter underneath his breath, more annoyance in his tone than I was accustomed to.

I looked up at Shinji, fear pulsing through me. Here am I, being hunted in these woods by two of the Galaxy Gang's executives and we've just come across a dead end. Who wouldn't be scared in a situation like this?

Even as Shinji fought to regain a furious backtrack the way we came, I couldn't help but wonder where the Admins had gone. Had they followed us? Gone to cut us off, or flank us? I wondered if they knew about the cliff, though they probably had considering they seemed to be very efficient in their work; I expected they had done good recon of the area.

Shinji stopped in his tracks once more, and as I looked ahead, I realized why: We had turned around and ran straight back from the cliffside we had run into... Only to find that the Galaxy Admins had followed us from behind, and now had us cornered. They knew it too, and so did Shinji.

A smirk was present on the face of both of the men, who had come out of seemingly nowhere and now posed a danger to my safety. Shinji held a firm, protective stance as he stood a few paces ahead of me, ready to fight for me, something I would have found the thought of ridiculous until then. But now, I knew I had to trust him, to protect me from the foes we faced. "You're cornered now," The shorter one, the one called Mercury said, "Fighting is pointless; come with us, boy."

His comment was obviously directed at me, but it was Shinji who replied: "If you want him, you'll have to go through me first."

Neptune shook his head, annoyed by this resistance. But again, Mercury replied: "That boy is necessary to our plans success, we are not leaving here without him. You may want to make the wise choice of just handing him over."

Shinji offered a false smirk: "I'd sooner watch the Earth burn then step aside for anyone to hurt Satoshi, especially some hired thugs like you."

The admins bristled at this, clearly offended. "You're getting on my last nerves, kid, you know that?" Neptune growled, imposing his dominant strength immediately through his voice. Then he looked over at me, "Why don't you just make this easy on all of us and just come with us quietly."

Shinji smiled now, practically exerting confidence, and... This helped me feel calmer more than one might expect, I could actually relax a little, even as Shinji said: "You honestly believe that will be enough? Go through me, or flee like the cowards you're making yourselves out to be." Even his voice was strong, raising my spirits higher.

The admins weren't fuming, but glaring coldly. "We'll get this assignment completed, boy, I hope you realize," Mercury said, chillingly cold, "whether you cooperate or not. That boy is the final piece of the puzzle we need, and we _will _have him." Final piece...? I could tell this was confusing Shinji as well as myself, as his own brow furrowed. Were there other pieces, other victims they had sought out?

"What do you mean by that...?" Shinji asked slowly, his tone no less firm but less power behind it.

"Oh, you haven't guessed?" Neptune said, a smile creeping onto his lips, "We took the brat's companions two mornings ago. Squealed like heck, I daresay."

Mercury let out a chuckle of his own, "Ran like the cowardly brats they were, Neptune, especially that girl. Ahh, music to my ears, her scream."

To say that these words set me off was putting it lightly. Hatred and anger like I had never felt before blazed up in me as I tried to lunge forward past Shinji, who blocked my path with both arms. I didn't care, I wanted to get my hands on those... Those freaks, rip them limb from limb. "If you've hurt, them..." I snarled, trying to fight Shinji's grip, "Where are they?" I roared, receiving only evil smirks from the admins in return.

"Maybe, but you just got lucky," Shinji replied quietly, narrowing his eyes at the now-smug admins, "You caught his friends off guard, stabbed them in the back; a cowardly tactic. But now, oh, now you have to deal with me." His tone descended to a chilling level, but only made me feel all the more protected and subdued my wrath at the admins kidnapping my friends.

It had the opposite effect on the admins, who once more tightened their stances and furrowed their brows angrily. "You honestly do not know when to quit, do you?" Neptune muttered through gritted teeth.

"I don't quit against thugs. Or cowards for that matter. I offer you two the chance to flee yourselves and save your hides, for whatever they're worth. Or you could fight." With that, Shinji tightened his own stance, stepping fully in front of me, astonishing me ever more. How had this come about to begin with? How had he developed a sense of caring at all, let alone for me, and one this strong? It was unbelievable, I still could scarcely believe it, even after last night. And even now as I stood watching him prepare to fight for my safety.

Mercury gave an impatient sigh, "I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this," he began as he withdrew a Monster Ball from his Belt, "but you brought this upon yourself, kid." And with that, he touched the button in the middle, which expanded it and he tossed his monster ball.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Neptune added, his voice powerful as he withdrew a Monster Ball of his own from his belt, "You've had this coming a long time, brat; it'll be us to teach you the lesson you need." He was glaring at Shinji all the while. Apparently, he seemed more interested on getting back at him than capturing me.

A large, powerful Bossgodora and a sinister-looking Hellgar appeared, both ready for a fight. "I'll give you two choices kid; give him over to us and you'll be spared or you can try to protect him and then we'll be forced to take you out as well! You've already pushed the limits of our tolerance, but the Galaxy Gang is merciful. Make your choice!"

"OK, here's my choice!" Shinji shouted, one of the only times I had ever heard him do so at all, but never with this much fury. He took out and enlarged a Monster Ball of his own, tossing it in the air. "Booburn, Battle Standby!" A powerful, flaming Booburn appeared, ready for battle and to obey Shinji's every command. Which in this case was to protect me, no matter what.

"Now you can see if you're worthy of wearing those uniforms, for starters." Shinji stated coldly, both him and his Booburn in battle stances, as were Mercury and Neptune and their Hellgar and Bossgodora. Behind Shinji, I could only watch in awe as the battle unfolded.

This was all a fight for my safety or captivity... Shinji was looking more determined than I recall...

And he was on my side!

It was incredible to witness, and as I stared at Shinji's back in astonishment, he glanced backwards at me and for a brief instant, flashed a reassuring, boldly confident smile. I nearly reeled back; he was brave to be that confident in such a situation. But I couldn't help feeling more secure. With Shinji, I knew I was safe.

"Bossgodora, Arm Hammer! Lets go!" Mercury ordered. I saw Bossgodora charge off running towards Shinji , Booburn, and myself at great speeds as his arm began to glow white.

I noticed a small smirk on Shinji's face. Clearly, he had anticipated a rushed, head-on attack, probably to try and corner us. Reckless, perhaps? "Booburn, Rock Trap!" Shinji commanded. Booburn stuck it's arm out which resembled a cannon and fired a purple sphere towards the earth below. On making contact with the ground, a gray boulder shaped seemingly out of the very ground, forming an obstacle for the oncoming Bossgodora. Booburn continued firing purple spheres, raising more pillars of stone which Bossgodora continued to charge into, intent to land its Hammer Arm. But eventually, it proved too much to handle and the Pokemon retreated, stung by the assault.

Neptune snarled as his Pokemon reeled back, giving Shinji a look of death. "Drat, this kid's good; this might actually prove a challenge.." he muttered underneath his breath, probably not meaning to be heard. But it was certainly loud enough for me to pick up. "Alright Hellgar, Flame Emission, now!" Neptune then ordered, taking his turn to strike, "Don't hold back either!" Hellgar charged and fired a stream of hottest red-orange flame from its mouth with deadly accuracy at Booburn, Shinji and myself.

This guy must have forgotten something basic here; he was ordering Hellgar to use a fire-type move against another fire-type Pokemon. Not an effective choice, that's for sure. Perhaps the stress and heat of the battle was getting to him already.

"Booburn, stand your ground, I know you can take that." Shinji calmly told Booburn, who nodded, grunting confidently and tightening its stance. I raised my eyebrows slightly at this rather bold move. But maybe Shinji believed in his Pokemon that much... In which case he knew what he was doing. I relaxed. The Flame Emission neared and quickly struck Booburn, engulfing it in flame. Hellgar kept up the attack before stopping, panting for breath. It had kept that up for a considerable time, actually.

When the flame and smoke cleared, Booburn was still standing, strong, ready, willing and able. The Flame Emission had barely scathed it. "Obviously your brain isn't in the right place," Shinji sneered, the first glimpse of his old self penetrating my perception. It was refreshing, "because you should know by now that a fire-type Pokemon won't do much damage to another fire-type."

I heard Neptune grunt in evident frustration, "Alright, Hellgar! Destruction Beam!" He ordered. _Wait, did he just say Destruction Beam?_ I asked myself nervously, looking at Hellgar. It's mouth was wide open, an orange sphere of energy forming in front of it's mouth. Then, it fired the devastating orange beam at us with bullet speed and accuracy.

Once again, Shinji seemed to have expected the executives to use a move like that. "Alright Booburn, counter that with Flame Emission!" He ordered. Booburn stuck it's arm cannon out again and this time fired the red orange flame towards Hellgar's Destruction Beam. The two attacks hit each other head on, which caused a thick-sheet of smoke to fully consume the battle field.

Even before the smoke from the collision of the previous two moves had subsided, I could very much hear Neptune's next order: "Quick, Bossgodora, use the smoke as cover and use Hammer Arm!" Booburn and Shinji too were well aware of this. But even with the thunderous steps Bossgodora took, the smoke seemed barely moved, and then, with a sharp burst, the Pokemon emerged from the cover of the smoke, its arm glowing white and neither Shinji nor Booburn were quick enough to take action or recover from the shock of the sudden appearance. Booburn was struck and flew backwards, slamming into a tree near Shinji.

"Booburn!" Shinji called out to Booburn, worry in his voice. Booburn seemed to struggle to get up. But it did manage to do so. That Hammer Arm had been planned well, I realized. The admins were apparently regaining their composure and being strategic now, efficiently so. And Shinji seemed to realize it too, even as his Booburn got to its feet; shaken but steady. But what Shinji said next was far from what I would expect: "Satoshi, go, now! Flee! These thugs are here for you and you alone; let me hold them off, just get to safety!"

"W-What?" I stuttered out in disbelief. Does he really expect me to do that? Does he really me to leave him here? "You can't be serious. You want me to leave? You seriously want me to leave you here?" As the words left my mouth, it was my own tone that startled me; fearful, astonished, and... Concerned. I realized I seemed to be just as concerned about Shinji's safety as he was of mine.

Hesitantly, almost with a bit of fear, I took a few steps over to Shinji, who still defiantly faced the Executives. I waited... Then abandoned all caution and touched his arm. He didn't move. So, I gripped, and tugged a little. "Shinji, come with me-" Only after that, did he shove me away. Gently, but with enough force to loosen my grip.

Shinji's eyes met mine, suddenly filled with a kind of warmth. "No, Satoshi. Your safety is more important. Go. Before it's too late!"

I stood up straight, matching Shinji's own defiance with my own. "No way, I'm not leaving you here to fight these two alone." I gulped a little, for what I was about to say might finalize a deeper bond between us. "If... If even one of us fights, then so does the other. We face this together, if at all."

As the battle between Bossgodora and Booburn continued to rage, I noticed a faint movement at the corner of my eye. I turned slightly to see none other than Pochama wandering amongst the trees. He was alone, I realized, so he mustn't have found any help. Looking back at the battle before me for an instant, then back, I waved, calling out, "Pochama, over here!"

Almost immediately, the Penguin Pokemon turned to face me, as well as noticing the battle going on between Shinji and Neptune. I hastened to signal Pochama to come around, so that he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire, since we were on the edge of a cliff overlooking a river - And Shinji and I were constantly being pushed back towards the edge. Thankfully, Pochama seemed to find an adequate route, emerging from a bush just along the cliff edge and racing towards me. I held out my arms to which he jumped in, then climbed on the top of my head, gripping my hat.

That would be handy if I needed to take action later on; being able to use my arms.

I rose to my feet and looked over when I noticed Shinji and Booburn being pushed back to the very brink of the cliff by Bossgodora. Neptune stood before us with a smirk all over his face. All three Pokemon seemed to be completely willing to go on. I heard Shinji grunt in anger, frustrated at how he was being beaten back. "Your power is wasted here, you know. We'll get out of this. We'll win, no matter how long it takes. Together. Your intentions are both evil and pathetically thought out; you'll never succeed. I won't let you. We won't."

Neptune's smile vanished with Shinji's words. "You just do not understand... But it matters not. This ends now. Things wouldn't have to be this way if you had decided to cooperate and come with us, but now... You're time is up... Satoshi." My eyes widened and I nearly reeled back in complete and utter shock.

_How? How is it possible they know my **name** of all things? _I asked myself as Pochama shifted his position on top of my head. Even Shinji seemed to be in complete shock because he looked back and forth between me and Neptune, his own eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. And this was Shinji; such shock was beyond uncharacteristic for him

Neptune's smile had returned. Obviously, he was satisfied with both mine and Shinji's reaction. I then remembered the gesture that Neptune had performed before but nothing had happened. Nothing visible at a glance at the very least. We weren't under any sort of fire...

Then at in impulse, I looked over at Bossgodora and I could clearly tell that the Pokemon was in a tensing position, as if it was gathering power. My eyes widened in shock with what I noticed next: an orange sphere of energy forming in front of Bossgodora's mouth. It was a Destruction Beam, which was fully charged. Neptune had been stalling for time so we would be left defenseless by the time Bossgodora's move was fully prepared. It had worked.

And Shinji and I were completely helpless.

I couldn't find the will to try and fight, even to move; I was just too petrified to do anything. Shinji, on the other hand, did manage to take some action. He recalled Booburn to his Poke Ball, visible urgency present in his actions and his expression. I could see it written all over his face; he just wanted us out of there immediately. He knew that even Booburn wouldn't be able to handle the blast, so we had no defense, let alone offense.

Then several things happened all at once: Shinji turned and ran towards me, shielding me from Neptune's Pokemon's sight even as Bossgodora fired the Destruction Beam right at us, and Pochama squealed in panic, gripping my hat tighter.

Bossgodora's Destruction Beam made contact with the earth in front of my feet and the explosion sent me flying right off the cliff, my ears ringing from the blast. Two things I was aware of though: Pochama gripping my hat for dear life and Shinji's arm around my shoulder, tightly holding me against him, his eyes squeezed shut. He must have taken the brunt explosion himself, I realized, when he reached me.

I tightened my own stance as I fell with Shinji's arms around me and felt Pochama doing the same even as the wind rushed around me as the river below grew ever closer. A mixture of terror and confusion washed over me, but was abated by the sight of Shinji here, with me through it all. This reassurance was my final thought as we crashed into the river with a tremendous splash at full force.

I opened my eyes almost abruptly, perhaps due to the immediate trauma of the situation, saw Shinji struggling to regain control and battle the tide. Pochama's grip seemed to remain firm on my cap. The water stung my eyes slightly and as I tried to begin to fight the river's rush with my own strength, exhaustion just overwhelmed me.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Shinji's eyes widening as he locked on to me, swimming forward frantically to try and reach me.

* * *

**Well, that's it. For now at least.**

**This chapter might seem a little bit familiar to you guys, that's because this chapter is the prologue re-written over. And let me just say, I am NEVER going to write a battle scene like that again. It was like so tricky and I had to go on bulbapedia a lot too for the attacks. **

**As for the translations, here:**

**Destruction Beam: Hyper Beam  
Flame Emission: Flame Thrower**

**Those are the only two I can think of now, Sorry everyone. If I missed any, please tell me guys.  
**

**Shinji: You know, Satoshi, if you could swim, my job there would be a lot easier.**

**Satoshi: Well maybe if you had actually battled hard, we wouldn't have fallen in the first place! I mean come on, you had six powerful Pokemon and you only used one!**

**Me: Alright guys, enough!**

**Satoshi: Sorry!**

**Shinji: Hn**

**Me: *ignores him* Moving on, I wanna thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter. The reviews really make my day.**

**Shinji: Hn**

**Satoshi: Oh, and the reviews make Erin very excited and it would result in a quick update. Or shall I say quicker then usual update.**

**Shinji: Hn**

**Satoshi: Ok, we get it, Shinji. Seriously!  
**

**Me&Satoshi: Later!  
**


End file.
